The present invention relates to screen printing.
More particularly, the invention relates to screen printing machines.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to tubular stencil units of the type used in rotary screen printing machines.
Stencil units of the type in question are already known. They are in form of cylindrically shaped, tubular stencils or printing screens the axial of which are mounted on end rings. The end rings are journalled, and the unit is driven, in suitable manner for which a variety of solutions is known. Ink or other material to be applied by screen printing to a workpiece, is admitted into the interior of the tubular stencil and is squeezed out through the perforations of the stencil by a squeegee.
In these known units, access to the interior of the tubular stencil is possible only in axial direction, i.e., by inserting tools or the like axially through the respective end ring or rings. For many applications this is sufficient; for many others, however, it is not. This is particularly true if, for example, the stencil and its end rings are disengaged from the drive means and are to be removed from the machine journals, or if parts located in the interior of the stencil must be adjusted, securred or otherwise worked upon.